Der schlimmste Tag des Jahres
by Rage of Nemesis
Summary: Es ist Dracos Geburtstag und die Malfoys erwarten ein ganzes Bataillon an Gästen. Als Dame des Hauses ist es an Narcissa, dafür zu sorgen, dass alles bis auf die letzte Kleinigkeit perfekt aussieht. Armer Lucius...


_**Der schlimmste Tag des Jahres**_

**Meine zweite Fanfic und erster One-shot! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch! **

„Lucius! Beweg' deinen faulen Hintern hierher und sieh dir an, was du schon wieder angerichtet hast!"

Oh nein. Das klang nicht gerade so, als wolle Narcissa verkünden, dass sie gerade jetzt Lust auf ein bisschen...traute Zweisamkeit hatte. Lucius, der es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, stand seufzend wieder auf und lief nach oben, wo ihn seine Gattin ihm Schlafzimmer erwartete, etwas Schwarzes zwischen ihren langen, einwandfrei manikürten Fingernägeln haltend.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Weißt du, was das hier ist?" Sie hielt ihm das Etwas nahezu unter die Nase.

„Ähm...eine Socke?"

„Falsch! Es ist _deine_ Socke! Also sag mir was in Gottes Namen sie hier auf dem Fußboden verloren hatte, den ich vor einer halben Stunde gefegt, gewischt und poliert habe?"

„Ich habe sie wohl vorhin dort liegen lassen. Seid wann putzt du überhaupt selbst?"

„Seid unser Sohn siebzehn wird und wir Gäste erwarten! Dieser jämmerliche Hauself putzt mir nicht ordentlich genug und ich habe heute keine Zeit, ihn das zehnmal wiederholen zu lassen, bis es endlich vernünftig ist, also kümmere ich mich dieses Mal selber darum. Nebenbei, wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, überall im Haus weißen Marmor verlegen zu lassen? Jeden verdammten Fussel sieht man darauf!"

„Das...warst du selbst."

„Ist ja auch egal, nimm deine Socke und bringe sie Dobby, wenigstens zum Waschen sollte er gut genug sein!"

„Mache ich. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn du dich ein bisschen hinsetzt, einen schönen Tee trinkst und ein bisschen entspannst?"

„Entspannst? Du willst, dass ich mich _entspanne_? Wie soll ich mich denn entspannen, wenn ich dauernd gestört werde?"

Lucius seufzte genervt und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seiner Frau.

„Wie du meinst, Schatz. Ich gehe dann wieder nach unten, ja? Und nehme die Socke mit."

„Na schön. Aber setzte bloß keinen Fuß mehr in die oberen Badezimmer, die Bibliothek, dieses Schlafzimmer, Dracos Zimmer, den Wintergarten, den Weinkeller und mein Ankleidezimmer, da ist schon alles sauber!"

„Du weißt aber schon, dass die Gäste eigentlich unten bleiben und nur die Halle und den Empfangsraum zu sehen bekommen, oder? Es ist egal, ob der Rest des Hauses ordentlich aussieht oder nicht."

„Man kann nie wissen! Wer weiß, vielleicht bringt Roxana ihr ewig plärrendes Kind mit, dann wäre ich sehr dankbar, ihr sagen zu können, dass sie mit dem Ding nach oben gehen und es beruhigen kann."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich bin dann unten, wenn du mich brauchst."

Lucius ging die Treppe runter, den Kopf über seine Frau schüttelnd. Eine Familienfeier reichte aus, sie in eine Furie zu verwandeln.

Er ging in die Küche, um sich einen Teller Kürbispastete zu nehmen, öffnete den Schrank und...

...alles kam ihm entgegen. Mit lautem Klirren fielen sämtliche Teller auf den Boden, gefolgt von einem hysterischen Schrei und einer wutentbrannten Narcissa, die die Treppen hinabfegte.

„WAS HAST DU ANGESTELLT?"

„Ich hab nur den Schrank geöffnet! Wahrscheinlich hat Draco mal wieder-"

„Lass unseren Sohn aus dem Spiel! Nur weil du so grenzenlos unfähig bist-"

Lucius griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und sah sie zornig an.

„Es reicht, klar? Vergiss nicht, dass ich immer noch der Mann im Haus bin. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wegen des Besuchs etwas...aufgebracht bist, aber übertreib es nicht."

Er ließ ihre Hand los, zückte seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte das Chaos in etwa einer halben Sekunde.

„Schon ist wieder alles ordentlich, also stell dich nicht so an."

Narcissa seufzte und küsste ihren Mann auf die Wange. Zum Glück hatte er heute einen guten Tag und war etwas geduldiger als sonst.

„Ich mach's heute Abend wieder gut, okay?" Er grinste und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.

„So bist du eine brave Ehefrau."

Narcissa lachte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Währenddessen setzte sich Lucius wieder dieses Mal mit einem Buch in der Hand, es hieß _Neue, tödliche Zaubersprüche_, endlich vernünftige Lektüre. Seine Frau neigte dazu, Bücher von diesen widerwärtigen Muggeln zu lesen, irgendwas mit dem Namen _Trilight_ oder so ähnlich.

Kurz darauf kam Selbige die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer (wenn man das überhaupt noch als 'Zimmer' bezeichnen konnte, Halle traf es eher), einen Mopp in der Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebling, aber jetzt ist das Wohnzimmer dran. Wenn du dich kurz woanders hinsetzten könntest..."

„In diesem Haus kommt ein Mann auch nicht mehr dazu, ein bisschen Ruhe zu haben!"

„Ach...dann bleib sitzen."

Sie wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Couch, samt Lucius, erhob sich in die Luft. Dann schwang sie ihn erneut und der Mopp setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Bist du endlich fertig?"

„Ja." Mit einem _Klonk_ landete die Couch wieder auf dem Boden.

„Und bitte, _bitte_ leg deine Füße nicht wieder auf den Tisch. Erst Recht nicht, wenn die Gäste da sind."

„Also wirklich! Als wenn ich – gerade _ich_ – mich nicht in der Gegenwart Anderer zu benehmen wüsste!"

„Natürlich, Schatz, entschuldige bitte. Ich bin nur so gestresst. Apropos, wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, was sie sofort bereute.

„Ahh, die Gäste kommen ja schon in in zehn Minuten!" Sie zauberte die Putzartikel weg, zeigte mit dem Zauberstab noch einmal auf sich und ihren Gatten und die beiden standen (oder saßen) in Abendgarderobe da. Sie selbst trug ein atemberaubendes schwarzes Kleid, das ihre blasse Haut betonte. Ein weiterer Wink und ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihr Make-Up perfekt – als wenn es nicht schon vorher perfekt gewesen wäre.

Als der erste Gast den großen schwarzen Ring am Eingangsportal gegen die Tür schlug, atmete Lucius erleichtert auf. Nun konnte Narcissa nicht mehr herumrennen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, sondern musste sich mit dem Zustand des Hauses zufrieden geben.

Er stand auf, zog seinen Festumhang gerade, setzte seine übliche harte Miene auf und empfing die Gäste. Wieder eine weitere Vorbereitung auf eine Familienfeier geschafft.

Am Abend zog sich Narcissa eines ihrer schönsten Negligees an, während sie grinsend über das nachdachte, was Lucius vorhin gesagt hatte.

_Du bist also der Mann im Haus, ja? Na, das hättest du wohl gerne_

Lucius spielte sich natürlich – wie jeder Mann – gerne auf und tat vor Fremden so, als wäre er der eiskalte Pascha, der überhaupt nur geheiratet hatte, weil er einen Erben für sein unglaublich großes Vermögen wollte. Aber in Wirklichkeit zog Narcissa im Hintergrund die Fäden, natürlich so, dass er es nicht merkte.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Und der letzte Absatz musste einfach sein, hehe. Tja, das war meine Vorstellung eines Ausschnitts aus dem Familienleben der Malfoys.**

**Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen, ihr bekommt auch eine imaginäre Torte!**


End file.
